California
by Willnira
Summary: ONE-SHOT. ¿Vendrías conmigo?. B&E.


**California**

**Summary: **ONE-SHOT. ¿Vendrías conmigo?. B&E.

**Aclaraciones:**

Nada me pertenece.

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

TODOS SON HUMANOS.

TIPO DE SONG-FIC, laS canciones no me pertenece.

CALIFORNIA-METRO STATION.

& LAS PERSONALIDADES SE ALTERAN. TODO SE ALTERA.

**If I leave town, would you leave along with me?**

Faltaba media hora para el amanecer. Se había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto, miro su buro y logro ver la fotografía de ella y Edward, eso la hizo sonreír. Amaba a Edward, con el simplemente podías esperarte lo inesperado.

Ni todas las escopetas que su padre tenía y presumía cuando el llegaba iban a impedir que el la llevara a pasear.

Le gustaba estar con Edward porque al menos así se sentía perfecta, se levanto de su cama. Y sintió una fría temperatura en su cuerpo, se apresuro a ir al baño y abrir la llave del agua caliente. Edward no era la perfecta influencia que te gustaría para tus hijas pero tenía un buen corazón y siempre le gusto que no le tuvieran miedo, el no tuvo miedo de acercarse a ella y mucho menos de hablarle. Así que se coloco esos jeans, con una bonita camiseta y su gabardina que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, coloco su bufanda y antes de imaginárselo ya había salido el "sol".

Y aunque trato muchas veces de alejarse de el, no pudo. Los opuestos se atraen. Bajo y preparo café, su papá todavía no iba a levantarse, ella iría a la escuela y entonces reiría con Edward y pensaría en como alguien como el, era su novio.

Dame una corona y seré rey, había dicho el con una sonrisa burlona mientras ella la respondía pero por dentro pensaba en lo arrogante que el había sido. Sus hermosos ojos ya habían visto tantos lados de el que ni sabía cual la deslumbraba más.

_Necesitaras más que un fuerte latido para enamorarme,_ le había dicho mientras el sonreía y miraba a todos lados para luego robarle un beso. El problema con el era que el siempre hacía lo que quería. Sonrió al recordar sus palabras y se sonrojo mientras terminaba riéndose, bebió un par de tragos y camino por la cocina. Desperdició tiempo haciendo nada, salió de casa y cuando se giro lo vio a el fumándose ligeramente un cigarrillo y con sus lentes oscuros.

El levanto su mirada y sonrió al verla, ella sonrió un poco confundida. El hacía más que poesía y magia con ese cigarrillo.

-Súbete...-Ordeno con una sonrisa mientras ella fruncía su entrecejo y negaba-¿Por favor?-Dijo después con calma mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos aun confundida, el rolo sus ojos, se bajo rápido de su carro negro y convertible, tiro el cigarrillo, lo piso y se acerco a ella-Bella...Te lo pedí amablemente, ya luego te enojas...-Le dijo como si el fuera la victima mientras le lanzaba un beso y le iba diciendo que le perdonara en el camino. La cargo con facilidad y la subió rápido a su carro haciendo que ella reprochara un poco, el subió al carro emocionado mientras aceleraba. La adrenalina le fascinaba-No subas los pies al asiento-Bromeo mientras comenzaba a acelerar, ella sintió el aire sobre su rostro y sintió frío-

La música era el sonido del carro rugiendo, el era excelente manejando. Ella no era una fanática de la velocidad. Y rara vez se sabía lo que el pensaba y se creía que era peligroso, pero eso era divertido. Su corazón latió con fuerza cuando el la miro sin ver el camino.

-VE EL CAMINO-Gritó mientras el negaba y la continuaba observando, dudaba si veía sus ojos o sus pechos-

-Cuida el volante bella-Dijo mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida y el dejaba el volante para girarse y sacar del asiento trasero una rosa, el se giro para dársela y ella sonrió emocionada. Soltó el volante y el lo volvió a sujetar. Fue un movimiento rápido y no lo recomendaba hacer-

-Había olvidado que eres lindo-Le dijo ella mientras olía la flor y notaba como el comenzaba a irse fuera del camino, su rostro mostro confusión. El camino ya había sido demasiado largo y el parecía sonreír todo el tiempo-Hey... ¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó confundida mientras el le indicaba que viera el camino, ignorando completamente la pregunta que ella le había hecho-

-¿No quieres ir?-Preguntó el sorprendido mientras aceleraba aun más, ella estaba confundida-

-¿A dónde?-Le respondió el soltó un suspiro y saco con cuidado un cigarrillo, ella se lo encendió con cuidado y el lo sujeto con cuidado con las dos manos en el volante-

-Ya veras-Le dijo mientras ella se encogía de hombros. No importaba donde fuera siempre y cuando fuera con el, y diría que si quería ir con el. Soltó un suspiro y lo beso de manera desprevenida en la mejilla, posiblemente eran aburridos para el mundo entero pero ella era feliz-

El no tenía planeado decir a donde iban a ir, era una sorpresa.

El sonido de Bella al cantar era una buena melodía que el iba a recordar, hace días había estado pensando en que deseaba tener miles de historias que contar a sus hijos, experiencias en donde aprendieran después. El cigarro fue iluminándose al tiempo en que el viento los golpeaba, la música de la radio no era la mejor pero al menos entretenía.

**We don't need a map, and you can throw your phone away.**

Y si en algún momento el le había dado a entender ideas erróneas, pedía perdón.

-Amo subirme a este carro, amo el carro-Y lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba sus manos un poco-¡TE AMO POLLY!-Ah, el estúpido nombre que ella le había puesto al carro era demasiado femenino para el pobre carro, el la observo aun sonriendo. Jamás se iba a aburrir con ella-

-Bueno y no solo amaras subir a este carro-Dijo con doble sentido mientras la hacía sonrojar y luego ambos reían. No existían los silencios incómodos entre ellos, simplemente no había tiempo para ellos; Las veinticuatro horas del día lucían minutos cuando estaban juntos, el sol, el aire y comida. Tenían todo eso y eso era lo importante, su cigarrillo se extendió y se había quedado en alguna parte del camino-

-¿Por qué eres tan sucio?-Le pregunto ella mientras el se encogía de hombros-

-Soy hombre, ¿Qué quieres escuchar de mi?-Preguntó mientras ella fruncia su entrecejo y trataba de pensar en algo, a veces le abrumaba el cerebro esa sonrisa que el sabía hacer y sus sesos parecían que iban a estallar cuando el hacía todas esas muecas o cuando simplemente la besaba-

-¡Ugh!-Fue lo único que dijo mientras el entonces la veía de reojo. No entendía porque ella perfecta para el, pero así era cuando amabas a alguien simplemente nada tenía sentido. Su corazón latió con violencia cuando ella se rió de la canción y el se concentro en el camino-

-¿Por qué me sigues sin saber a donde vamos?-Preguntó el interesado mientras ella lo miraba jamás iba aburrirse al estar con el, y el sol continuaba elevándose y todo el camino que estaban dejando atrás era como si les borrara el pasado-

-Por que cuando estoy contigo es como si no le temiera a nada-Le respondió con sus mejillas coloradas mientras sonreía y continuaba escuchando esas canciones de estilo country que a ella tanto le enfadaban-

-Ah...-Dijo el con mucha emoción en su cuerpo-

Algún día todo lo que estaba debajo de ella iba a temblar. Y el camino no tenía fin, y los arboles aun no se acababan y eran los únicos en el camino. Y en la escuela jamás te iban a enseñar que hacer cuando te enamoras o te iban a decir que tu primer beso podía ser increíble o un infierno; Golpeo sus piernas con sus palmas mientras continuaba jugando con la rosa.

Edward era agradable igual que el sol que se mantenía oculto en el cielo y también como el helado, cerraba sus ojos y aun recordaba a su primer novio, al idiota que le rompió su corazón de manera literal. Y podía desearle que se pudriera en el infierno, esperaba que jamás le fuera a desear lo mismo a Edward.

Dieciocho años y tenía tanto que vivir y todo lo que había vivido parecía demasiado.

En su primera pelea ella le había dicho a Edward lo siguiente: _tomate una bebida y llévate tu solo a casa._ El la había seguido a casa y le pidió perdón, fumo cigarro tras cigarro mientras esperaba en el rudo frío, según el casi le daba hipotermia. Pero lo gracioso fue que aunque ella había iniciado todo, el iba y le pedía perdón. El se había ganado un abrazo y un beso.

-_Y yo me encargare de ser el cielo que te proteja. Déjame tocar tu alma y dedicarte una canción, vamos a un lugar secreto a ver nuestro futuro y juntos encontremos nuestro amor...-_Relató el mientras ella lo volteaba a ver y sonreía-Hey, no te burles-Dijo mientras ella reía aun más-

-¿Ahora eres poeta? Edward Cullen cada día me sorprendes más...-Aseguro con un gracioso tono burlón mientras ambos reían divertidos-

Definitivamente le iba a hablar a su mamá de lo que Edward estaba diciendo, o posiblemente no. Pero definitivamente iba a tener que recordarlo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Preguntó ella entusiasmada mientras el soltaba un suspiro y encendía otro cigarrillo con ayuda de Bella, ella sabía perfectamente que el solamente encendía un cigarrillo cuando había preguntas incomodas de por medio, le daban tiempo a crear excelentes respuestas-

-Al futuro-Mintió mientras ella soltaba un suspiro. Deseaba decirle que a veces lo extrañaba hasta rabiar, pero eso aumentaría su ego. Y ¿Cómo sería el futuro? Deseaba preguntarle, dentro de ocho segundos sería el futuro para los dos un futuro en donde sus corazones latían de manera sincronizada y sus miradas se concentraban en el camino. Estaban dejando esa ciudad en donde el sol yacía oculto entre nubes espesas que formaban niebla-

**You don't trust yourself, but girl trust in me.**

**BELLA POV.**

El encendió el radio como si encendiera el movimiento de mi sangre que corría por todo mi cuerpo, sus dedos tenían un estilo muy masculino para agarrar el volante, el sol estaba brillando aun más y ya no era como un foco que se lograba divisar entre la niebla. El estaba sonriendo mientras miraba el camino, el siempre fue un fanático de la música de los 70's, 80's y 90's. El era mi John Lennon y yo era su Cleopatra. Se moriría de la risa si escuchara ese pensamiento, incluso yo me estaba riendo.

Cantando la canción _Come on, Eileen, _que a el tanto le fascinaba y que por cierto los dos juntos estábamos destrozando era como estábamos pasando nuestra tiempo.

-_Come on, Bella!-_Canto el mientras le quitaba el nombre 'Eileen' a la canción y colocaba el mío, cuando Ed cantaba hacia el movimiento de labio que el mismo Billy Idol, yo sonreí y saque de mi bolso los lentes oscuros, el sol comenzaba a cansarme y lastimarme mis ojos-_These people 'round here wear beaten down eyes, sun in smoke dried faces, resigned to what their fate is, but no tus, no, no tus, we are far too yound and clever-_Canto el apoderándose de toda la canción mientras yo sonreía-

-Remember!-Fue lo único que logre cantar y el continuo entusiasmado como un niño pequeño que acababa de abrir sus regalos de navidad-

Y no simplemente cantaba canciones que mis padres solían cantar cuando eran jóvenes, con su mano sobre la mía mientras continuaban pasando de esas canciones que te provocaban latidos fuertes en tu corazón, de esa clase de canciones que sentía que eran nuestras. Como si en un par de versos narraran nuestras historias, a pesar de que el tenía sus ojos escondidos en unos lentes oscuros de marca Chanel, yo sabía que me estaba observando.

-_Every bone you break...-_Cante en un ligero susurro mientras los dos soltábamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo y eso nos provocaba reír-¡Oh!-Le dije mientras el me miraba confundido-

-¿Oh?-Repitió mientras yo mordía un poco mis labios. Y ese Oh, logro salir justo en el momento en que vi la gasolinera-

-Pipi...-Avise mientras el soltaba un bufido y con rapidez se salía del camino para estacionarse cerca de la gasolinera, por suerte había una cafetería con paredes levemente sucias y el gracioso aroma de la gasolina penetrándose en mi nariz. Baje del carro y el también lo hizo, estaba un poco lejos de la gasolinera, y el no le temía a todos los explosivos que existían a un par de metros lejos de el, encendió un cigarrillo mientras yo entraba a la cafetería y lograba ver como simplemente estaba una señora con cabello pelirrojo limpiando la barra y hablando por teléfono, busque rápido el baño y en cuanto lo encontré me apresure a el. Trate de que la mujer no me viera pero fue imposible, entre rápido, desabroche rápido todo. Ni siquiera deje que mi trasero tocara el excusado, me daban ganas de vomitar con el simple aroma. Y justo cuando había terminado lave mis manos-

Y lo hubiera hecho lo mejor posible si no hubiera aparecido una de esas asquerosas cucarachas.

-¡No puede ser!-Dije mientras salía corriendo del baño sin decir gracias, salí rápido muriéndome del asco viendo como el aun estaba fumando-¡Vámonos!-El estaba confundido, yo me subí rápido al carro fingiendo que no sentía asco-¡Ew! Me estaba lavando las manos y ¡Ewwww! Un animal feo y ¡UGH!-Dije rápido tratando de que el entendiera y el comenzó a reírse-

-¡Aww! ¿El pequeño animalito asusto a Bella?-Así como lo decía hasta a mi me daban ganas de reírme pero simplemente role mis ojos-

-No es gracioso... Tú puedes hacer pipi donde sea pero yo no...-Afirme mientras me cruzaba de brazos y el comenzaba de nuevo el camino, el destino era desconocido y a decir verdad no deseaba escuchar el fiasco en el que estábamos metidos. Posiblemente el estaba perdido, pero decidí no preguntarle. Los hombres se guían por ese sentido de orientación y siempre pierden el rumbo y continúan estando sin rumba porque no les gusta pedir direcciones, no es de hombres pedir direcciones-

¿Y si estábamos perdidos y el no deseaba decirme?

Lo mire de reojo y logre ver esa sonrisa que hacía latir mi corazón con violencia.

Nah, el siempre sabía el camino. Espero.

**If we drive all night we can make it by the morning.**

**FIN POV.**

Y mientras más tiempo pasaba el sol aun continuaba elevándose, ya tenía su cabello oscuro maltratado de todo el viento y a decir verdad se había dormido por breves segundos.

Solamente a ella se le ocurría dormir mientras su novio estaba cantando esas mejores canciones oldies.

**Oh, what do you say if we leave to California?**

¿Qué estaría pensando Edward? Se preguntó Bella después de haberlo visto por más de cinco minutos seguidos.

-¿Falta mucho?-Ni siquiera tenía hambre y el parecía tener aun más hambre por la velocidad. Se habían detenido por tercera vez hace menos de quince minutos, el apenas y había comido algo. Trato de no tomar tantos líquidos pues no deseaba entrar a otro baño, los letreros de los lugares hacia donde esa carretera los llevaba anunciaban la distancia y cada vez que el sonreía aun más pensaba que ya iban a llegar-

Miró su reloj notando que eran las tres y media de la tarde, soltó un suspiro. Su papá se iba a paniquear si no la veía llegar a la casa.

-No-Afirmo el mientras aceleraba aun más-

Ella decidió sacar su celular y enviarle un mensaje a su papá.

_Iré con Ed a comer, bye._

-¿Qué dirías si te digo que vamos a California?-Dijo el mientras ella volteaba a verlo como si estuviera bromeando, pero ni siquiera existió un tono irónico o algo que lo delatara-

-Te diría que estas loco...-Aviso ella mientras el sonreía y ella rolaba sus ojos-¡No inventes!-Aviso entre emocionada y enojada-¿Enserio?-Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras el asentía-Pero...-Trato de decir mientras el comenzaba a sonreír aun más-¿Esta era la sorpresa?-El asintió y entonces ella comenzó a reírse aun más-

-Ayer todos me preguntaron '¿Qué harás mañana?' y yo así como que 'nada...Con Bella', fue demasiado raro...Y cuando me levante les deje una nota que decía que iba a California-Ella comenzó a emocionarse y cuando se emocionaba comenzaba a decir cosas que no tenían sentido-

-Eres un maniático-Aviso mientras el comenzaba a colocar su mano sobre su pierna, y luego comenzó a subirla. Ella le pego a su mano-Y sucio-El entonces continúo viendo hacia el camino-

-¡Hey! Soy hombre-Avisó mientras ella rolaba sus ojos y veían pasar a un tráiler. Al pasar cerca de ellos el toco el claxon haciendo que el gritara del susto y ella se riera-

Estaba bien para el, el podía manejar y ella podía dormir.

**And no one has to know if decided to go.**

Ella conocía poco de su pasado, pero no importaba el pasado. Importaba como lo conoció y que el estaba con ella; Durmió y el en algún momento del camino coloco algo encima de ella para mantenerla caliente.

Y es que para ella el siempre iba a ser la cantidad de veneno necesaria para sobrevivir.

Mientras el manejaba y continuaba fumando no importaba lo que los demás dijeran. Y si aceptaría ir a California con el, porque no iba a morir o iba a ver a alguien morir. Y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, llevaba horas sentadas y el parecía en perfectas condiciones. Bebiendo café de vez en cuando mientras se detenían y ella durmiendo.

Ella se hubiera quedado despierta en todo el viaje si el no la hubiera traído a casa hasta la una de la madrugada, el siempre tenía algo que enseñarle.

Y todo era muy rápido y el todo se convertía en nada en un parpadeo.

**If we leave our friends then we could be together**

**EDWARD POV.**

¿Me dejas contarte esas historias que tanto deseaba decirte?

¿Recuerdas lo que se decía de ti de mí?

Tu...La señorita que simplemente "seguía las reglas" y que siempre sonreía. Pura falsedad Bella, así es como te conocí. Jamás gritabas o decías lo que tenías en mente, siempre tenías una sonrisa para todos y jamás usabas pretextos. Así que con el viento en mi cara y la música que expulsaba mi carro te puedo asegurar que yo te cambie. Bastaron breves días, semanas y horas para lograrte decir el primer: _púdrete, Edward._ O el sutil: _déjame en paz._ Te hice llegar al borde de la desesperación y si me dejas decirte un par de palabras te diría que me encanta hacerte enojar, esa forma en que tus fosas nasales se mueven cuando suspiras, esa mirada café penetrante que me hipnotizo tan rápido.

Jamás creí en enamorarme. Simplemente creí en la promiscuidad.

Y tú lo cambiaste. Avergonzándote cuando pasabas enfrente de mi y la mirada retadora, nuestra química era tan hermosa y destructiva que podíamos destruir todos los lugares si queríamos.

Hablábamos de irnos y nos íbamos al hablar.

Rompimos esos estereotipos y me da tanto miedo cuando tu padre me enseña sus rifles. Jamás me atrevería a lastimarte Bella. Primero me lastimaba yo y hacia un desastre antes de lastimarte.

¿Cómo poder hacerlo a alguien tan hermosa como tu?

Pensar en ti hace de mi una utopía en donde el sol es noche y la luna es día.

Tengo tantas cosas que recordar, tú te avergüenzas menos. Yo voy a ser el whisky esta noche y tu serás la blusa y yo el que la desabroche, haremos magia entre este mundo y llevaremos cosas erróneos entre nuestros cuerpos.

¿Y que si no tiene sentido?

Jamás hay sentido entre lo que digo.

California.

Vamos a escapar y juntos iremos a California.

Espero que nadie te escuche suplicar como yo, a veces sueño tanto con tu piel. Suelto un suspiro y me concentro en el camino, el día se transforma en noche ante cada kilometro que avanzo junto con el tiempo. Tú duermes y sueñas conmigo, o eso me quiero hacer creer.

**I could drive and you could sleep.**

**FIN DEL POV.**

Cigarro después de cigarro, era su único vició y si Bella decía que quería que dejara de fumar entonces lo iba a hacer. Pero ella parecía emocionada cuando el encendía un cigarrillo, según ella parecía más adulto.

Regresar sería una buena idea pero no planeaba hacerlo, el continuaba manejando y ella continuaba durmiendo. Continuarían moviéndose así que todo iba a estar bien, leyó la cantidad de kilómetros que restaban para llegar y sonrió mientras decidía acelerar aun más, las ocho de la noche y ella parecía querer despertarse. Las luces de la ciudad parecían alumbrarles el camino y justo cuando ella despertó logro ver el cielo.

De seguro iban a ir al lugar en donde los chicos blancos bailaban, en el lugar en donde corrían y jugaban. Había oportunidades para todos, eso representaban para ella las estrellas. Se movió un poco y el hizo algo con el volante para que ella terminara golpeando su pecho con su brazo...Lucía tan _pretty woman_ o eso deseaba creer. El viento comenzaba a ser uno fuerte, iban a un lugar en donde los turistas bebían whisky y reían. Ella le beso un poco el cuello, y eso lo hizo estremecer. Inteligente sería detenerse y ver que sucedía después pero no deseaba detenerse, continuo como un proxeneta y dejo que ella jugara e hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuello.

Ella iba controlando con su boca que tan rápido deseaba ir.

-¡Woah!-Dijo el mientras se giraba para verla y entonces la entrada de la ciudad junto con el letrero de 'bienvenidos a California' llamaban más su atención. Ella se irguió para ver con emoción aun más lo que la ciudad prometía-

Diez kilómetros más y ya las luces de la ciudad parecían apantallarla y deslumbrar. Nueve y media de la noche, cuerpos de muchachas que caminaban por las aceras y gente que trabajaba en la noche, payasos haciendo su trabajo y bonitas luces de colores que se quedaban tatuados en tu mente.

**Can not help to calm your fear**

Sus corazones estaban latiendo con más fuerza, sus ojos eran sujetados por todas las bonitas cosas que había en la ciudad. Ella deseaba gritarle que el no tenía que ser un caballero enfrente de ella, pero en esos momentos estaba cegada por la emoción. La música provocaba euforia en la gente y se sentía como si estuviera en Las Vegas, el acelero sin conocer muy bien el lugar y busco su lugar entre las calles.

Los otros carros brillaban junto con las luces, uno que otro casino y mujeres que caminaban con poca ropa mientras los policías discutían con ellas.

Posiblemente allí era el lugar en donde los chicos blancos bailaban, reían y jugaban.

No se había dado cuenta de que había contenido su respiración ante cada cuadra que pasaban, con su cuerpo totalmente recargado en la puerta, dándole la espalda a Edward. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba viendo, deseaba grabar en su mente miles de imágenes y contarle todo a su madre. Y entonces entendió que ya la diversión era diferente, ahora eran adultos y se debían de divertir como tales.

-¡te amo!-Le dijo a Edward mientras le lanzaba un beso y continuaba viendo todo, le gustaba esa sensación. Una sensación que era mejor que cualquier efecto de alguna droga, el la conocía a la perfección porque la estaba experimentando junto con ella-

Y posiblemente estaban diciendo que estaba loca, pero ¿Y qué importaba? Solamente necesitaba una o dos horas para acostumbrarse a ese hermoso lugar. La ciudad de Bella, sería un excelente nombre para comenzar.

-"Algún día tú y yo gobernaremos el cielo"-Pensó Edward mientras la miraba divertido, y entonces las luces eléctricas funcionaban como soles que te podían causar cáncer en la piel igual que el sol; Detuvo su carro. Se estiro y ella bajo rápido mientras los dos se abrazaban-¡LAS LUCES DE LA CIUDAD SON TUYAS!-Le gritó mientras ella asentía emocionada y juntos caminaban por la ciudad mientras se daba cuenta de que llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa-

-¡ADORO CALIFORNIA!-Le gritó mientras se paseaban por la ciudad. Le hubiera gustado haberla llevada y juntos ver el amanecer, pero daba la misma. De todas formas lo iban a ver-¡Oh!-Pronuncio mientras se detenía y veía como el se giraba para verla; Para la gente eran dos locos en la ciudad-

-¿Qué?-Preguntó mientras ella entonces soltaba un suspiro-

-Hoy teníamos examen-Pero se encogió de hombros y continuo caminando mientras Edward reía-

Ella era una caja entera de diversión.

Y había pocos hippies en la ciudad y estaban ellos escuchando canciones bohemias de músicos que estaban haciendo su vida en la calle mientras conseguían dinero para comer en noches, ellos estaban riéndose eufóricos mientras las luces brillaban por sus ojos y el decidía besarla en todo momento sin soltar su mano.

California. California. California.

Era lo que estaba adorando en este momento. En esa ciudad podían ser otras personas y...Decidió dejarse llevar por el momento.

California, dijo al final con una sonrisa entre un susurro mientras seguía a Bella.

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

Es mi primer fic en TWILIGHT, hahaha.

No sé porque pero quise hacerlo y fue de ellos de lo que se me ocurrió.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

**DEJEN REVIEWS.**

**By: willnira as if I'd pray, bitch.**

_DEJEN REVIEWS._

_BYE. BYE. BYE._


End file.
